Dear God
by dhredrev
Summary: Tobias mengalami kecelakaan, dan meninggal. Saat itulah Rachel baru menyadari perasaannya. Tapi Tobias telah tiada, dan ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap makamnya.. memohon kepada tuhan.. Dear God, I'm ask to you..        One-shot, RnR?


Tittle : Dear God

Rated : T (Entahlah)

Genre : Romance(Kagak tau mau dikasih genre apalagi-)

Pairing : Rachel-Tobias

Disclaimer : Punyanya tante Appelegate.. saya belum cukup umur untuk memperebutkannya..:)

Summary : Tobias mengalami kecelakaan, dan meninggal. Saat itulah Rachel baru menyadari perasaannya. Tapi Tobias telah tiada, dan ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap makamnya.. memohon kepada tuhan.. Dear God, I'm ask to you..

Warning : AU, typo, OC, gaje.

Happy Reading ^^

DEAR GOD

Diangkat dari lagu yang sangat menyentuh,  
Dear God- Avenged Sevenfold

_**A lonely road across another cost stat line **_

_**Miles away from those i love purpose hard to find**_

_**While i recall all the words you spoke to me ..**_

_**Can't help but wish that I**_

_**Was there back where and long to be..**_

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi justru disaat aku mulai mencintainya?

Tobias.. kenapa kamu pergi justru disaat aku mulai menyadarinya? menyadari perasaanku?

Tuhan..

Mengapa kau ambil dia sebelum aku sempat mengatakannya?

"_Hei, chel, sedang apa di sini ?" Aku sedikit menoleh, dan mendapati Tobias duduk di sampingku._

_Hah.. Dia lagi.._

_Tobias, kakak kelasku yang kutahu menyukaiku. Dia sangat konyol dan selalu mengejarku ke manapun aku pergi, memberikan perhatian lebih yang sangat konyol menurutku._

"_Kamu pikir ?" Kataku judes. Lalu kembali terbenam pada novel yang sedang kubaca._

"_Ehm.. eh, kamu gak ke kantin ?" Tanyanya._

"_Apa kamu peduli ?" Tanyaku tanpa beralih dari novelku._

"_Tentu saja, "_

Oh God.. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi disaat yang tak tepat? Mengapa?

Mengapa tak kau biarkan aku menyadarinya terlebih dahulu? Mengapa?

_**Dear god ..**_

_**The only thing i ask of you,**_

_**is to hold her when i'm not around,**_

_**When i much to far away ..**_

_**We all need that person who can be true to you ,**_

_**But I left her when i found her ,**_

_**And now I wish I'd stayed ,**_

_**Cause I'm lonely , I'm tired, I'm missing you again ..**_

_**Oh no , Once again ..**_

"_Please, Rach," Mohonnya. Lagi._

"_Kan udah aku bilangin. Sana kamu pulang dulu, aku gak bisa pulang bareng kamu. Aku dijemput ayahku," Tolakku untuk ke-sejuta kalinya. Tapi Tobias tak bergeming._

"_Ya udah, aku tungguin kamu deh sampe ayahmu dateng,"_

_Benar-benar keras kepala dia._

_Lama sekali ayah. Mana hujan. Di mana sih ayah ? Aku udah mulai kedinginan._

"_Kamu dingin ya ?" Tanyanya. Aku menengok padanya._

"_Gak terlalu sih. Kamu pulang sana, udah ujan," Usirku halus._

"_Gak bisa, sebelum ayah kamu dateng," Katanya, tapi kemudian aku limbung karena kedinginan. Tobias, yang melihatku begitu, langsung memegangku._

"_Kamu gak apa-apa? Tuh kan, dibilangin pulang bareng aku aja sebelum ujan," Katanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, dia melepas seragam jasnya, lalu memakaikannya di pundakku._

"_Kamu bisa sakit loh, pake aja jasku dulu ya," Tobias tersenyum._

_Dan aku merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat._

_TIINN !_

_Mobil ayahku datang, dan ayahku segera memberhentikan mobilnya, lalu turun membawa payung._

_Sontak Tobias menjauhiku. Berusaha tak ketahuan sedang mendekatiku._

_Lalu, ayah menuntunku masuk ke mobil._

_Dengan masih memakai jas Tobias._

_Mobil segera melaju palan._

_Tetapi Tobias masih di sana. Sendirian, kedinginan._

Tidak.

Makam yang ada di depanku pasti salah.

Tidak.. makam ini ..

Pasti bukan makamnya..

Bukan makan Tobias..

Bukan makam Tobias yang kukenal..

Pasti ini hanya kesamaan nama saja..

Bukan makamnya.. Rintihku dalam hati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tapi.. setelah aku memandangi batu nisan yang ada di makamnya untuk kesekian kalinya,

Aku harus menerima kenyataan itu..

Aku harus menerimanya..

Aku harus menyadarinya..

Walau hatiku hancur .. Lebih dari berkeping-keping..

Ini memang makamnya..

Makam Tobias..

Tobias kakak kelasku..

Tobias yang selalu ada untukku..

Tobias yang sangat mencintaiku..

_Aku berlari kencang menuju ICU Rumah Sakit. Tak memperhatikan sekitarku. Tidak. Tidak untuk keadaan darurat seperti ini.._

_Baru saja aku diberitahu oleh temanku, bahwa Tobias di bawa ke sini. Katanya, tiba-tiba saja Tobias tertabrak oleh truk yang tak bertanggung jawab setelah selesai berlatih basket bersama timnya, dan hendak pulang ke rumahnya, sore ini. Keadannya kritis._

_Aku terus berlari menembus nafasku yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Sampai akhirnya, aku tiba di sana, dan menemukannya .._

_Tobias terbaring lemah dengan banyak selang di sana-sini, kepalanya di perban, kakinya juga. _

_Satu hal langsung kusimpulkan, keadannya sangat tidak baik._

_Tapi ia membuka matanya, dan menyapaku,_

"_Hai, Rach.."_

_**There's nothing here for me on this barren road,**_

_**There's no one here while the city sleeps,**_

_**And all the shops are closed,**_

_**Can't help but thing of the times **__**i've had with you,**_

_**Picture and some memories will help me trough..**_

_Aku menatapnya, dia balik menatapku._

"_Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan, Tobias ?" Tanyaku. Dia tersenyum._

"_Iya lah, gak apa-apa. Kamu ngapain ke sini, Rach? Ini kan udah hampir petang, kamu ke sini naik apa? Pulangnya nanti gimana?"_

_Benar-benar keras kepala, dia._

"_Gampang, aku bisa telfon ayah. Aku naik taksi ke sini bareng temenku tadi. Tapi dia nunggu di depan rumah sakit," Kataku._

" _Rachel, kamu gak apa-apa ke sini ?" Tanyanya._

" _Tentu sa__—__ Tobias !" Sontak aku berteriak saat dia tiba-tiba kejang-kejang._

_**Some search,**_

_**Never finding away,**_

_**Before long, They waste away,**_

_**I found you,**_

_**Something told me to stay,**_

_**I gave in to selfish way and how i miss someone**__**to hold,**_

_**when hopes begin to fade..**_

"_Dia.. Dia meninggal. Maaf kami tak bisa membantu lebih banyak," Kata dokter berjas putih itu._

_Keluarganya histeris._

_Sementara ditempatku menguping sekarang, hatiku mencelos, dan perutku serasa turun. Jantungku serasa berheti berdetak._

_Tidaaakk! _

_Tobias!_

_Tidak Tobias!_

_Berulang kali aku menyerukan kata-kata itu di dalam hatiku._

_Hatiku menangis._

_Tidak Tobias! Kamu gak boleh meninggal!_

_Aku baru saja menyadarinya!_

_Aku baru saja menyadarinya!_

_Kamu gak boleh pergi!_

_Ingin rasanya aku berteriak, berteriak agar Tobias kembali.. _

_Tapi, itu tak mungkin.. Ia telah tiada.. Ia telah pergi.._

_Ia takkan bisa menyapaku lagi.._

_Takkan bisa menanyakan kabarku lagi.._

_Takkan bisa membuntutiku kemanapun aku pergi.._

_Dan kini aku harus berdiri sendiri tanpa Tobias lagi.._

_Tanpanya.._

_**A lonely road across another cost stat line **_

_**Miles away from those i love purpose hard to find**_

Aku menghapus air mataku lagi, dan lagi. Mencoba untuk tidak merasakan hatiku yang rasanya sudah mau meledak saking frustasinya aku.

Lalu dengan kepedihan hati yang masih terus menyelimutiku, aku menarik nafas panjang.

" Hampir petang, Tob. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga kau diberi tempat yang layak. Ehm, Tobias, Maaf aku terlambat memberitahukan ini. Tapi aku memang baru benar-benar mendapatkan jawabannya, "

Lalu aku memandang makam itu lagi, dan berdiri.

" Aku mencintaimu, Tobias McCrolly, "

_**Dear god ..**_

_**The only thing i ask of you,**_

_**is to hold her when i'm not around,**_

_**When i much to far away ..**_

_**We all need that person who can be true to you ,**_

_**But I left her when i found her ,**_

_**And now I wish I'd stayed ,**_

_**Cause I'm lonely , I'm tired, I'm missing you again ..**_

_**Oh no , Once again ..**_

_**DEAR GOD-AVENGED SEVENFOLD**_

_**-FIN-**_

No coment no coment..

hehe:) hihi:P huhu:( *lho?

Ehmb.. Ni cerita sebenernya udah lama kubikin..

Tapi baru kuganti tokoh n kupublish... (Cerita buat mading kelas soalnyaaa)

Gimanagimana?

#ya, aku tau ini jelek kok-.-

Tapi, yakin deh, lagunya emang bener-bener menyentuh banget..

Aku aja pernah nangis denger lagu ini pas lagi berantem sama seorang anak yang bernama -titt- *sensor mode on -

*malah curcol, ckckck

Emang, lagunya Avenged Sevenfold bagus-bagus kok, walau band metal, ada juga yang nyentuh banget lho lagunya.. haha.. (Bukti kalo rocker juga punya hati nih:P hahay)

*promosipromosi.. dibayar Marco juga bolehh(lho?)

Yasudahlah,

Want to review?

I hope u want:)

hehe..


End file.
